Upside Down
by Honeyz
Summary: " Mais qu'est-ce que quoi ? " Probablement la dernière chose qu'ils attendaient. (quand on ne peut même plus accuser England d'être responsable des petits malheurs magique, on aimerait bien trouver un coupable mais finalement, la seule solution n'est-elle pas de vivre avec ?)


Puisqu'il s'agit du premier chapitre, toutes les informations sont en haut, mais par la suite vous trouverez tout ça en bas - supposant qu'ayant lu le premier chapitre, il vous sera inutile de le relire constamment, et si potentiel choquant je signalerais. -

Bref. Mon lit m'appelant, je ne dirais que quelques mots.

Hetalia. Hidekaz. Pas moi.

Tout le monde. Absolument. De Seychelles à Islande en passant par (et sur) Hong Kong, quoique avec un intérêt plus ciblé pour notre cher G8.

Rating tout mignon, peut-être légèrement plus épicé plus tard, mais je préviendrais.

Je crois que c'était le plus important.

Anyway j'ai sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>- … Mais qu'est-ce que quoi ?<em>

Sur cette phrase d'un haut niveau et révélant toute leur intelligence supérieure de nations, les huit personne et des poussières (connues comme le second plus grand pays, les dudit poussières) se regardèrent avec des yeux tellement gros et rond qu'ils auraient pu rivaliser avec les soucoupes de l'armoire à thé d'England. La suite ne fut qu'exclamation indignés, bafouillement, et…

* * *

><p>Avec une certaine appréhension, Seychelles prit le téléphone. Vieux modèle, encore à fil (c'est pour dire oui, vieux comme le monde). France lui avait confié l'intendance dans sa demeure le temps d'une réunion entre nations – <em>importantes<em>. Ça n'était que sous-entendu, mais elle le gardait dans la gorge, la petite nation africaine. Vu que ça n'est toutefois pas le sujet de l'histoire, je refermerais très vite mon intrusion. – Pourquoi ne pas laisser Paris, Île-de-France ou même, qui sais, Limousin, gérer le domaine du français par excellence? Peut-être parce qu'ils auraient demandé un salaire (trop français pour France, c'est pour dire).

Revenons à notre téléphone, qui reste le fil conducteur. La nation le saisit, un peu surprise. Étant dans le jardin, elle ne l'avait entendu sonner qu'au dernier moment, et se jugeait à l'instant bien mauvaise secrétaire de ne pas avoir pu prendre un appel à l'instant où on le passait. Et si c'était important ? Et si c'était vital ? Et si… Ah. Non. C'était un appel de France, comme l'affichait le répondeur. Et il avait même laissé un message. Sey – économisons des lettres – fronça les sourcils. N'était-il pas en réunion ? N'était-il pas occupé ? Grand frère était-il irresponsable au point de l'appeler juste pour le plaisir de voir se tordre de colère la bouche de son rival – est-il réellement besoin de nommer Angleterre ? – et entendre hurler l'Allemagne en arrière-plan ? … oui. Oui, ce serait bien son genre. Ou peut-être avait-il quelque chose d'important à lui demander, ou encore la réunion s'était achevée en avance, tout le monde étant arrivé à un accord à l'amiable, reconnaissant l'importance de l'avis des autres et leurs intérêt économiques et sociaux, désirant permettre à l'univers de trouver un équilibre, et permettre à toutes les nations de danser en joie dans un champ de fleur ?

Réalisant l'étrangeté des scénarios qui se présentait à son esprit, et d'avantage préoccupé par d'autre problème qu'elle espérait régler bien avant le retour de Francis, la réaction qui lui parut la plus censée histoire de résoudre l'énigme fut de lancer dudit message. Qui sait. C'était peut-être réellement important.

Le premier choc fut… :

« _- Seychelles, mon chou. Il vient de se passer quelque chose, c'est amusant à un point, il faut que je te le raconte…_

_- Pose ce téléphone stupid frog! POSE LE IMMÉDIATEMENT !_

_- Alors voilà, nous étions tous en salle de réunion, tranquille – aheum – à discuter et… aie ! AIEUUH ! NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS !_

_- Veeeeeeh, Luddy, Luddy ! England… est-ce que c'est bien England ? Oui, oui ça doit… England est en train de mordre, euuh… c'est France, n'est-ce pas ? … Veeeh ? Luddy ? Luddy où es-t… AH ! C'est toi Luddy !? Veeeh!_

_- Aaanh, ma main, ma pauvre main… bref mon chou. Tout était normal, et… pas de lumière ni rien, England ne jouait même pas avec la magie, quand soudain…_ »

… que les voix que la jeune nation écoutait lui semblaient plus aigües que celles qu'elle se serait attendue à entendre.

« _-… je ne sais pourquoi, c'est arrivé d'un coup. Toutes les nations ici présentes…_

_- Frog, je t'interdis de le…_

_- … sont devenus des femmes._

_- … dévoiler._

_- Enfin, sauf Chine._

_- Aru ?_

_- Quoique…_ (la voix lui sembla étouffée, il avait du poser sa main sur l'appareil pour être inaudible) _Russie, tu veux bien vérifier ?_

_- …_

_- AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

_- Ah, si ! Yao aussi ! Mais ça se voit moins, tu m'étonnes._

_- France, est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu viens de faiiire ?_ (à force, Sey pouvait désormais associer cette voix qui basculait si facilement dans des notes suraiguë à England.)

_- Mais… mais tu étais si mignonne, il fallait bien que je le dise au monde entier !_

_- … Je vais te tuer jusqu'à la mort._ »

Par la suite, beaucoup de bruit. Probablement la chute du téléphone, un 've' paniqué, des hurlements en allemands, et un rire étrange, vraisemblablement russe, accompagnés d'exclamation enjouée d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas le moins du monde, mais qui au vu de l'enthousiasme et de l'accent devait être celle de… d'America. Enfin, quelqu'un eu la bonne idée de ramasser le téléphone.

_« - Veeh ! Seychelles, je ne sais pas si grand frèr… grande sœ… si… vee, si France a été très clair, mais… je crois que nous avons un problème. Même Japon panique. Il… elle est assis depuis tout à l'heure en position fœtale et regarde le mur… je vais aller voir si ça va. En tout cas elles sont toutes très mignonnes, je ne sais pas pour moi, il n'y a pas de miroir, veeh. Et Arth… England nous a interdit de sortir, che. Peur qu'on soit vu. Dans tous les cas… France appelait pour savoir… si tu entends ce message, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de contacter des nations de confiance pas trop loin, qu'elles nous amènent des vêtements ? Et… oh ! Pour Russie, pas le choix, faut voir avec Ukraine, ça m'étonnerait que d'autres choses lui aillent. Grazie ! »_

Deux ou trois exclamations en arrière-plan, quelques cris, un plus fort que les autres (_BAHAHA I'M THE HERO SHUT UP EVERYONE_), et le silence. La tonalité. C'était presque étonnant d'imaginer qu'un message ait pu durer aussi longtemps, mais nous invoquerons les lois de la liberté de l'écriture. Sey reposa le téléphone. Fixa le vide un instant. Songea à ses problèmes dans le jardin. Porta la main aux nœuds de ses cheveux, par réflexe.

…

Hésitation d'un instant, avant de le rappeler. C'était tellement aberrant en soit que rien ne pourrait jamais lui confirmer si il se passait réellement ce que la jeune nation venait d'entendre, mais une question existentielle devait être posée à la France.

Quelques sonneries, puis elle entendit la voix – alto, douce, belle, un peu rauque mais délicate, superbe – qu'elle attendait.

«_ - Ici France, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_- Grand frère… il ne te resterait pas par hasard des vêtements de l'époque où tu avais la garde de Canada ?_

_- Hum, Seychelles ?_

_- De préférence quand il avait environ 14 ans physiquement._

(la petite nation se sentait rougir comme jamais avant.)

_- Et, euh… Masculin, oui._

_-…_ »

Seychelles jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux nœuds rouges avec lesquels elle avait pu attacher ses cheveux, avant de se mordre la lèvre et de positiver en pensant à sa nuque et sa poitrine allégées.

Maintenant elle avait juste à apprendre à dealer avec le pronom masculin.

**XXX**

* * *

><p>Ceci clôt donc notre prologue ! Une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête, consistant non pas à confronter nyo et nation, mais à imposer leurs corps féminin aux nations, tout en conservant leurs caractères d'origines. Espérant que ça vous ai plut, love sur vous !<p> 


End file.
